Her Blood Sings For Me
by ToxicShadowX
Summary: What happens when the world of Inuyasha as we know it, didn't quite happen that way? Inuyasha finds himself as a vampiric hanyo ruler and Kagome is a demon hunter. What does the Shikon no Tama have to do with this? Will the two ever find their love again?
1. Vampiric World?

Her Blood Sings for Me

Chapter One - Vampiric World?

--------

"Up until recently, I've lived life like a normal high school student. Really, I've got my friends and the Cheer Squad, mother's idea even if I'm not your normal cheerleader type, and I get pretty decent grades." Kagome sighed as she went over her life while laying in bed, as if she'd tell someone else. Not that she could tell anyone anyway, they'd be sure to think she was crazy. "But my family just had to own a shine didn't they? It was odd, I thought it alway was, but it was cool in some ways. Its really big and we get to have lots of celebrations and stuff here. I guess everything was alright. But then came that incident. It happened when chasing down Buyo, my cat, I fell into the well on our property and things haven't been the same since. You know, I ended up in another world, sort of. Back in time, where monsters like demons and vampires exist." she said, almost hardly believing it herself.

"Kagome!" Her mother called.

She pulled herself from the bed, slowly. No doubt that its time for her adventures in the other era to continue again. She only came back home for a break. Kaeda, the elderly woman she lived with whom was also her trainer, and Sango, her best friend and partner of that world, had forced her to come home for a break. They said that she needed a rest after her latest little escapade.

"Yes, mother?" Kagome asked, once she pulled herself down the stair way and into the kitchen. Her mom sat with a large, yet worried look on her face, and Kagome didn't like the looks of it. Her mother acted really odd when it came to her second life. Sometimes she seemed happy and pushy, and other times she thought she'd just break down in tears. Not like anything bad had ever really happened there. The worst was just a cold that rendered her in bed for a week. But that could happen anywhere, so no big deal, right?

"Ah, Kagome. Its time for you to get back. You've stayed here for a week already. I've missed you and I'm glad you've came for a visit, but you have so much work to do..." Her mother trailed on with a bit of difficulty. It was hard to think of her daughter being a hunter of monsters. She knew of all the dangers her daughter had to face all the time and it scared her to death. But she knew very well that her daughter was needed there badly. "I worry about you so much Kagome, but I'm so very proud of you."

Kagome sighed softly, walking over and hugging her mother.

"Thanks Mom."

Her mother threw her arms around her tightly, but released after a short moment. "Oh look at me." she sighed, with a slight grin. "I look ridiculous, crying over you just going. You've already been doing this for some months. Anyway, I packed you some stuff." She held out a new green backpack for her daughter, this one bigger and with more useful pockets then the one Kagome currently used. "Some new cloths, new necessities, and lots of new snacks." The woman smiled proudly.

Kagome took the backpack from her mother, giving her another light hug and thanking her again. That's when she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around to see an elderly man, older then her mother, and a little boy with ebony hair just like her's.

Both her grandfather and Sota, her little brother, smiled. "Good luck Kagome!" They said in unison and both ran up to hug her.

Geez, everyone was always so worried. They acted like they hadn't seen her for years and that she wouldn't come back from this trip until she was forty. Kagome pulled away from her family. "Well, I guess I have no other choice but to leave right at this moment, since you've all already said your goodbyes." She backed away to the door unwillingly, she wanted to sleep in her own bed, stay in her own room, for one more night. "Bye everyone!" she called as she waved and ran down the steps in a hurry to the little building where the sacred well was kept. Her family all stood in the doorway of the house, waving frantically and shouting even more goodbyes. Without another word, Kagome placed her hands on the side of the wooden well and tossed herself down into the darkness.

--------

"Wait up Sango!" Kagome called as she ran after her dark haired friend. She pulled the strap of her backpack tightly as it fell down her arm. The rocky ground made her practically have to leap from boulder to boulder so she didn't slow or trip.

Suddenly the other woman slowed and came to a stop, turning around to face Kagome, who nearly ran head first into her. Thankfully, however, Sango held out her hands to stop Kagome.

"What was that for?" Kagome complained.

"Well, I thought you'd need a warm up after sitting at home for a week!" exclaimed Sango. "I was afraid you'd be far to lazy and your muscles were just wasting away!" She grinned, though it was more like a playful smirk.

Kagome just let out a breath in a deep huff. "Well, you were wrong. I'm still perfectly fit!"

"Ha ha. You mean, as fit as a human from the other world could be. Really, you needed a lot of training in the beginning of our hunting." Sango teased playfully. She didn't really pick on Kagome often, they were very very close friends, but for not seeing her for a week well, she couldn't pass up the chance. And besides, Kagome knew it was just a hearty little game and thought nothing of it, really.

"So, anyway." Kagome started, as she continued moving, but now just walking with her friend right beside her. "Is there anything new? Has Kaeda found any more information on the vampiric hanyou?" She questioned, with pure curiosity. Knowing anything about this particular monster would be good. He was probably among the worst of all the monsters that the small group of hunters needed to dispose of. Not only that, but he was nearly impossible to track and very few knew anything about him.

"Well, we've confirmed a solid name." replied Sango. "Inuyasha."

"Dog demon." Kagome said after a moment, her hazel eyes narrowing dangerously. "I wonder, how did a hanyou get the traits of a vampire? Yokai and Hanyos were certainly bad enough without these extra traits. I swear, that Shikon no Tama, it does more bad then good!" She shook her head in disgust.

--------

"Inuyasha, sir!" Called the scruffy male voice. The effect of the sound must have been caused from the huffing sighs that proved one to be quite tierd.

"What do you want Miroku?" Asked another male's voice. Though, this voice sounding rougher, yet somehow freakishly attractive.

"Well, it seems that they in fact do have another miko hunter. However, she doesn't look anything like any mikos we've ever seen." the other man, obviously called Miroku, replied. And then coughed lightly. "Not to remind you but, using Kikyo as an example, this new woman does not look like she could possibly hold any sacred powers. She looks far to frail, and wears very odd clothing. Nothing I've ever seen. However, she's quite head turning. Beautiful midnight hair that gleams in the sun, a figure like--"

He was cut off, "Enough!" the word came out fiercely. "I see, my friend, you've taken the job of finding out information on the miko personally. I would have been rather impressed in any other case, but its just like you to stalk women. Let me know if anything actually of any worth comes up. And go find yourself a woman already, before I bite your head off from never hearing the end it!" He ordered afterward. God, did that man need some sort of distraction. Inuyasha never heard the end of Miroku's rants about woman. Every single one he'd ever seen, maybe if he found himself a wench he'd stop his annoying talks of how pretty that girl they just disposed of was, or even how adorable the woman cleaning her cloths in the river that one time was.

Once the man with the purple robes and the slick black hair pulled back into a short ponytail left, this other man just sat in his thrown; attempting to picture this new miko, the woman that he'd surely destroy himself. Yes, what a wonderful thought. The destruction of any and all of the hunters that dared to oppose him. He laughed darkly at the thought. His pointed ears falling back on his silvery topped head and his facial features radiated with a disturbed feeling as his sharp canines gleamed in the little bits of dulled light that shone through the little cracks in the stone walls and from the windows so far up.

--------

So, that's how this world was now. And these were the roles of everyone in it. Dear Kagome, young woman of modern times, was brought to this era as a miko hunter during a time of despair. Where, somehow, all of the monsters of the world were gaining even more deadly power of vampirism, as people just came to call it. Where did her miko powers come from? It was only left for a guess. She was forced to train with other hunters under her master, lady Kaeda. Probably one of the oldest miko hunters still alive. She's been forced to partner up with one of the more experienced hunters nearest her age, Sango. Who'd always been in the yokai extermination business, and took to the work of destroying these more powerful monsters without any hint of backing down. Lucky thing that Kagome actually got along with Sango so well, the two made a great team, even if the miko was far less experienced. And Inuyasha, the most despicable and evilly disturbed hanyou of his time, ruled over his own little kingdom. Planing to kill off a lot of humans, now that his mind was being taken over by the dark rulings of his vampiric side. He was merciless, planning to rule all of the continent if he could. While Miroku, the hanyou's best friend and first class assistant, helped him do it all. Even if Miroku was just a lowly human, he was a monk and was beginning to find himself with more power then he could have first guessed. Inuyasha favored him even more, just because he could outdo many of the vampiric yokai himself. And so, the teams were set up against each other in a twist of fate no one understood. Where did the Shikon no Tama stand in this all?


	2. Farming Village: Miroku's Investigation

Her Blood Sings For Me

Chapter Two - Farming Village; Miroku's Investigation

--------

'Knock, knock, knock' The banging on the wooden door echoed through the rather large building.

"Alright, alright!" Kagome snapped, her voice coming from behind the door, inside the room in question. She was standing in what was her bedroom of this time. This building was very odd for one of this era. It was built not only with wood, but with thick stone and 'magic' too. It was generally the main base of the group of monster hunters. It was Kaeda's house originally, but a lot ha been added on when the new traits began to appear in the yokai. It was now one of the largest buildings that had been built only by human hands, so it was a pretty big deal. Kaeda allowed both Sango and Kagome to live with her here, seeing as neither of them had a place to go. Sango's family was killed during one of their jobs a year or so ago. As for Kagome, well she didn't really belong in this time. She had no family or anything aside from the hunters she'd have to work with sometimes.

Kagome sighed softly as she dug through a pile of clothing. She pulled out an odd outfit, it looked like a combination of a normal miko's outfit and a yokai exterminator's. I guess the best way to describe it was a type of robe, in her green and white school uniform colors, that also had bits of protective armor added for extra precaution under the first layer. She changed into the outfit while Sango knocked on the door again.

"Kagome, hurry up already! Kaeda asked us to meet her!" She barked. She herself was wasn't wearing her normal cloths, but her black and red exterminator outfit. Basically, you could say it was similar to that of a ninja-style outfit only with armor and what not. Her boomerang-like weapon made of yokai bone, known as Hiraikotsu, was strung across her back, her katana was tied around her side with the use of her sash.

"I'm coming!" Kagome shouted as she'd finished tying up her miko outfit with light armor underneath it. She grabbed her bow and a batch of her sacred arrows, tossing them both over her shoulder and also stashed a dagger in each of her sleeves as her 'just in case' defense weapons. She sled the door open with a cheery smile to her slightly older friend. "Sorry, I had a bit of trouble getting everything to fit right." She rubbed her knee with one of hands as a gesture to explain. "I have to get these stupid bits of armor on and then put this over it!" she gestured with both hands to her 'priest's garb.' "I mean really, why can't I just wear an outfit like your's?"

Sango let out a slight chuckle. "Oh come on." she waved her friend along without giving any sort of answer.

The two woman, both looking as if prepared for combat, walked down the long hallway side by side until it ended and opened up into a large gathering room. There had been a table off toward the head of the room with an elderly looking woman in the basic miko wear on the farther side sitting on a floor cushion while two other open cushions sat on the side nearest the two. Without any hesitance they both took one of the opens seats.

"Lady Kaeda, " Kagome referred to the older woman respectively. "What is going on this time?"

"Ah Kagome. I'm sorry to have to call upon you just as your return, however, it seems there is a yokai disturbance in the next town over. It shouldn't be that difficult of a job, but I have no one else to rely on. And if it happens that the yokai is vampiric, you two are always the best choice. Sango, Kagome please."

"We will go." replied a calm Sango.

"Yes, no need to worry." agreed Kagome.

"Once you get their, go to the village leader. He will explain things and has also said that he will provide any housing needs during your stay."

Once hearing the last of the instructions, Kagome and Sango both stood up from their seats and turned to leave, Sango walking just ahead of Kagome. Kagome turned just before she left through the open door that Sango had just exited. "Don't worry. Leave it to us!" she said with a wave, before turning and leaving the room as well.

--------

Inuyasha was now in his grand bedroom, standing near a large open window and just starring out. His expression was blank at first, but then twisted into an evil, toothy grin as a rush of air swept through the window and caused his long silvery hair to dance in the wind. The way it shined and shimmered in this process made it almost seem as though his hair was actually made of bits of silver that were woven into tiny, soft threads. It whipped in front of his slightly paled face in a fashion that would make one think of how extraordinarily beautiful he was, only if it worked that way. His look, as we covered before, was far too dark and seemed to cancel out much of the beauty he held. However, when his face was calm, he would truly resemble that of a angel or even more so. Very few, if any, could match up to him.

His room was basically just for show, he didn't actually need it, but it was built just to show his power over the kingdom he self ruled. In all terms, the castle of hard stone wasn't really necessary; just a mark of his power and, all in all, kept most meddling humans out. Not that humans weren't easily dealt with by the monstrous beings that roomed this particular land. Yes, many yokai roamed free in his kingdom, so long as they didn't dare to threaten him, his followers, or anything else that belonged to him.

"Things are all set." the hanyou spoke aloud to himself. "Hahaha, Miroku should soon be executing our new plan."

Yes, it was the demonous Inuyasha that had sent a yokai problem off near the village of hunters. It was his plan to drive out the new miko, to see her skills and to discover if she was actually of the value that he'd heard. He doubted that she'd be a threat at all, but many of the humans seemed to refer to her as their savior. He laughed at this, his whole powerful figure shaking in light vibrations with the sinister sound escaping his lips. How could any human really believe that one lone woman could stop him in his rule?

"Like anyone could stop me and save those humans. She's just another weak mortal being like all of them!"

He continued to stare out of the large window with his captivating golden hued eyes that, despite the lingering shadows around and within them, could always convince his prey to fall right into his arms. Conveniently, the village that the hunters should be forced to protect was off in the direction he gazed upon. Not actually in visual sight, but he still knew it was there just off in the near distance.

--------

As the pair of hunters arrived in said village, they were greeted by a small group of cheering villagers. Men, woman, and even small children had gathered around. However, the woman waved them off, not really preferring said type of attention. It wasn't needed. The hunters did what they had to, they didn't expect anything in return, and surely neither of them felt the need to have everyone fuss over them this way. They weren't celebrities, they just were what they were for everyone's sake.

"Ah, you must by the two hunters Lady Kaeda has spoken so highly about." A man, probably a few years older then them, greeted the ladies with a bright smile. Surely, it wasn't just the fact that they were hunters that caused that grin. "I'm Tenkoto, but you may call me Ten if you wish. I'm here on behalf of Housanku, our town leader. He asked me to meet and escort you to his home." he explained.

A little too friendly, according to the two woman, but they followed along behind him as he led the way though the small village quickly. And they all ended up on the doorstep to what was probably one of the biggest buildings in the small farming village, yet still pretty small considering where the woman normally resided. Tenkoto, or Ten upon request, slid open the front door, leading the pair inside the building to a single room with a door on each wall. Sitting in the center of the room was an older man, not too old, but still old enough to be the father of either of them.

"Hello." His voice was respectful, but a constricted shock triggered by the clearly young age of the woman could still be read if you examined his face. "I take you are the hunters Kaeda has sent us. Thank you both for coming." he bowed his head slightly.

With the look that Kagome and Sango gave him, one that said something along the lines of 'Please skip past this, we don't need formalities, just tell us about the problem.' He prompted into explaining why they were called here with such hurry. "You see, there has been a yokai terrorizing us. I know we're just a small farming village, but it keeps destroying everything we harvest and was also killed a few of or men who take shifts watching over our food stores. Its beginning to create quite a problem, and we're running out of food. So far, it only strikes when the sun sets and stays out for an hour or so. But, even in this sort time, it destroys too much. Each day that it comes back, it gets worse and worse. Last night it totally destroyed all but two of the storage buildings and slaughtered the men guarding each one." His voice was grow desperate by the end. "Please, you need to get rid of it!" he pleaded.

"No worries, we'll handle it." Sango said assuringly. She was never one to hesitate about yokai problems or problems caused by anything for that matter. Yokai were just top on her dislike list. She'd been raised from the very start to always protect the human kind, or anyone and anything that was weaker and attacked for unjust reasons.

"What exactly does this yokai look like?" Kagome questioned a moment after, her light brown eyes intense.

"Ah well..." Housanku hesitated at first. "Its hard to say. Some have described it as a centipede-like creature and others say its more like a serpent. Though it is said to have abnormally large fangs--"

At that very instant, a loud crashing sound came from outside, along with a movement so fierce that the whole building rocked violently. Kagome nearly lost her balance to the shock, but was steadied by Sango's hand as she grabbed her friend and turned toward the door in a sprint. The two woman leaped down the set of three stairs, ready for action. Sango swung Hiraikotsu from her back, holding it in a half offensive and half defensive stance and Kagome had her bow with a arrow already strung inside it and ready for the launch.

A few villagers ran past them, each one of them with frightened sounds escaping their mouths; yells, screams, shrieks and curses all became a load, jumbled roar. They followed up the trail, opposite of the way everyone was running. Yet, nothing aside from a disassembled building lay ahead. Planks and splinters of wood, along with a ton of other damaged goods sprawled out across the dirt and grass ground. The two woman's eyes shifted frantically for their target, but nothing else happened as a horribly eerie silence fell over the world. They glanced quickly to one another without a word passing either of their lip's but somehow they both came to an agreement.

They turned their backs to each other, taking careful, calculated steps. Each huntress' head moved side to side with cautious, observant eyes. The two were roughly four yards apart when a rumbling from below shook the ground again, and then a rush of wind thrust up from the ground as the yokai jutted up from the broken earth. Upon this instant, Kagome let out a shriek of terror as she jumped into a turn to face the monster. It had been directing its long fork tongue at Sango, taunting and about to lash out at her, it heard Kagome's shocked, if not frightened, voice. It turned around to face her though half of its body was still buried beneath the ground. Its freakish thin snake pupils were just black lines in the redish yellow eyes that had narrowed dangerously into just slits themselves. The miko didn't mean to shriek like a child, but it was a woman's habit from her own world. She'd still yet to master ridding herself of those annoying habits completely.

She was a frozen as a statue carved from stone under the hypnotic gaze the beast held her in. This yokai wasn't like one she'd ever seen. The villagers were right about not being to decided between serpent and centipede. Its head was snake-like with the eyes and forked tongue, yet also had an odd insect shape to it. Its body had a mixture of scales and armor plates both with a shade of murky swamp green. Hundreds of little insect legs grew in two rows, one on each side of its long body. To top it all off, it had huge fangs. Not even like the one's of a snake, but worse. Like those of a saber tooth tiger, but pointed dangerously like they weren't for just ripping but injecting poison into one's system like needles used for shots of medicine or other things.

The yokai's mouth pulled open, strings of saliva strung between the upper and lower parts of its mouth, about to clamp down one good bite into the miko.

"Kagome!" Shouted her partner, snapping Kagome out of her trance just in time to throw herself to the side and avoid a direct hit by the huge fangs. She didn't escape all damage however. She throw herself hard onto the ground, scrapping up what little of her body that wasn't covered and one of the fangs scathed the back of her leg, right through the plates created for protection. The monster was about to attack her again when the giant boomerang style weapon flew through the air, chopping off several legs of the creature and slicing into its body with one swoop. This gave Kagome time to react. She leaped up from her grounded position, into a quick dash to the side. The creature's head followed after its now injured target. It had a taste of her sweet blood and craved more. But she had skidded to a stop and launched one of her special arrows straight at the yokai's face, puncturing and sticking into the right eye. The creature roared in discomfort, throwing itself half blind at the woman. She jumped back out of the way. With the creature's frantic attack, Sango launched off Hiraikotsu again; cutting into its body again, but not in half like it usually did.

They couldn't pinpoint what the problem was, it sent them both for a wild loop. Usually one of the young miko's arrows would have caused its victim to burst like an over filled balloon when a sacred arrow made contact with it. And Hiraikotsu was such a powerful structured weapon, that it was able to easily slice through the layers of the body like butter.

"I don't get it! Its not working like its supposed to!" Kagome shouted out, dodging the attacks the creature now sent at her.

This odd exchange of attacks continued for who knows how long. Many sacred arrows jutted out from the creatures body and several gashes created by Sango's weapon marked it too; with a thick redish liquid dripping from each and every wound. The creature never really scored any hits on the hunters, always switching back and forth between them with whomever scored a hit last. But, with each opening, the other launched an attack. They couldn't understand why things weren't really working, that hadn't happened before, not after this many attempts at killing it.

Kagome and Sango flung themselves out of the creature's path of now desperate attacks, crashing into each other with a painful jolt, but both pulled themselves up with haste to avoid the next of the lashings. The creature came out of its hole completely and was swinging its whip like tail around. And then they subconsciously agreed on something. At the very same time, they launched their attacks from just below the head, at the known weak point of the neck. The arrow and weapon of bone collided with the yokai at the very same time, the two weapon's strength uniting. The Hiraikotsu cut all the way through its body this time, the head of the beast falling to the ground with a sloshy thump. The arrow stuck into the stump of the rest of the creature, which collapsed to the ground a moment later into a massive, motionless heap.

"Interesting..." A mumble of Miroku's voice, talking to himself. He'd witness the whole thing far off from the thick brush. Just like he and Inuyasha set up, a chance to observe the hunters. Though, during the whole time of the battle between human and yokai, he couldn't help to to be entranced by the one woman's beauty. The lady with dark brown hair and the exterminator outfit, oh her moves were so graceful. Every step she made, every attack she launched. It was like a work of divine art. Her beauty was radiant, indescribable. The monk was left breathless with every look he made toward her...

The human male shook his head quickly, mentally slapping himself. "I have to get back to the castle." he said to himself as he turned around to go off. He hesitated though, sneaking one last look over his shoulder to steal a glance at the lovely woman and off he went in a run.


	3. Bandages and Eating Habits

Her Blood Sings For Me

Chapter Three - Bandages and Eating Habits

--------

"Well, my friend, it seems she's not at all as powerful as the rumors say. As you instructed, I waited and observed the situation with care. The yokai you sent off to that little village pulled her, along with another of the young woman hunters, out. But, as they fought against it, I saw nothing too special about her powers. It took the two quite some time before they were able to dispose of that weak yokai. Neither of them alone could do a thing. She, of course, was using sacred arrows, like we expected. And the other lovely woman was using a sort of large boomerang weapon; I was too far away to tell of the exact details. Only when the weapons were combined were they able to stop it, and they had to aim for its weakest point. She was even damaged during the battle. I doubt you'll have to worry about her." Miroku explained the little of what detail there was to say about his observation of 'the miko savior,' Kagome while Inuyasha just sat there, not even appearing to pay attention, though he was to some degree. From Miroku's point of view, she wasn't at all the one worth watching.

On the other hand, he was much captivated by the other woman which resided with her during the previous battle at the little village. Oh, if only he could get that woman's name. Surely all of his problems would fade away, no doubt about it, if he had her. But he sighed heavily with despair at that thought. She was a demon hunter, he was the best friend and right hand man to the vampiric hanyou ruler.

How this odd natured monk ended up in this particular position, everyone wondered about it. It made little sense to everyone, human and yokai alike. How was it, exactly, that a fairly normal human came to befriend the disturbed hanyou? It didn't seem at all correct, especially when you added in the fact that the hanyou was cursed with traits that of a vampire and now had to have a steady diet of blood; mostly human's. Mikoku himself was probably the only human that worked with or for Inuyasha that wasn't eventually used as a source of food. And, in that, how did the man stand watching other humans be eaten in such viscous, unnatural ways?

Well, its all came down to a point a few years ago, before the half yokai half human male was infected by a new essence, before the yokai began to transform with vampire traits. Inuyasha traveled and lived inconspicuously. Hated by both humans and yokai alike. Because of his mixed blood, he didn't fit in anywhere. In return, he too hated all of them. He killed humans and yokai on random intervals, even then, but nothing like he did now. He wasn't evil, just lost in the world. Usually the ones he attacked then, he had to so he himself wasn't killed. It was a horrid fate- kill or be killed. But one odd day, he came across a traveling monk. At first he reacted with hostility, it was the way he was programmed after such a life, but the monk didn't return this expression. Inuyasha couldn't make any sense of why this human didn't find it in himself to attack him. Never in his life had a human showed this reaction to him, aside from his human mother who was killed during his childhood. This caught his interest, so he ended up following the after the monk in hopes to find the proper answer. At first, there wasn't much contact between the two; the half yokai only observed from far away. But, as time went on, things came up that pushed to two to work together to stay in the state of living; such as yokai attacks against them. With this sort of contact, being forced as partners in battle, came the fact that they had no other choice but to talk to each other a little. This then developed into full conversations, understanding, and mutual friendship. Neither could comprehend such a thing, but it happened in a slow, drawn out process. The two very different men became best friends.

As time went on, the human and mix-breed continued to travel, both seeking something they longed for but neither of them knew what that thing was. However, something began to unravel. The yokai began to transform into something much more dangerous, and this also infected Inuyasha. His nature, heart and mind twisted in ways he'd never wished. That's how bad it was for him now. It was true, the fact that he wanted to be full yokai, but he didn't want this type of power. He wasn't that evil.

In the end, he couldn't do anything against whatever was happening to him, so he came to accept it. And Miroku loyally stayed at his side. Though his friend had changed on the outside, and a little on the inside, he knew that the true Inuyasha was still thriving deep down. He continued to help him in whatever way he could, despite the sins the two may have been committing. The monk saw the killing of humans that the vampiric hanyou was forced to do, as something that isn't nearly as bad as it seems. He's careful to insure that the only ones that are taken are harmful in one way or another to his friend. In the few cases this isn't true, he sees it as a balance in the world. A little of Inuyasha's revenge against all of those who had hurt him in the past.

--------

After the battle with that serpent-centipede yokai, the huntresses' decided to return to their own village. They would have taken up on the hospitality that was shown to them, only if the slightly younger of the two hadn't been injured. During the whole battle, the miko ignored the fact of pain and the warm red liquid that ran down her leg and seeped into her clothing, permanently staining them. It was after the adrenalin slowed in her veins that the realization of aching in her limb clicked in her mind. They had to return home to get it inspected and treated.

A soft whimper of displeasure grumbled low in Kagome's throat as Kaeda ripped off the right pant leg of her garb. The younger miko was sprawled out on her stomach on a mat as the elder went to work on her rather large wound. Any pressure that was placed near the open flesh stung, which was the cause for the extra ache that Kagome felt now and ultimately, her quiet protests

"Hush now, Kagome." Kadeda scolded her gently. "You know we have to get this cleaned up."

Kagome didn't verbally respond to the woman. It was obvious protocol to clean wounds, especially those created by vampiric beasts. Its wasn't honestly known as to how one became like a vampire, or even if it could happen to human beings, but it was assumed, with some logical guessing, that all the vampiric creatures possesed as venom in there fangs. If that venom was left untouched in one's body then they too would eventually be inflected by the curse. Either that or die. No tests were done yet, it was too much of risk with either result.

The old woman worked away on the gash that ran diagonally along the back and side of Kagome's calf. It must have went in a little more then an inch deep. She first wiped it down with water, getting rid of all access blood, then sprinkled some sort of salt in it which stung, causing Kagome's body to contract in pain. This ended in another soft scolding from Kadeda as she continued on without any sign of delay. In total, she used water, herbs, salts, and Kami knows what else before she was satisfied that the other miko wouldn't be harmed. It was all precaution.

Kagome rolled over onto her back, sitting up to examine all the work that had been completed. Her one leg was now wrapped in a several thick layers of white cloth, already slightly stained pink here and there. Her stomach twisted, like everything was rolling into knots and trying to force its way up her throat. She never saw how much damage there was, but imagining was probably much worse then seeing. With her imagination, she was only left to believe it to be far worse then it really was. And her stomach didn't seem to like the picture her mind was painting.

"How long will this take to heal?" She finally pushed herself past her present sickness to ask.

"Ah, I'm not quite sure, my dear. It went down two centimeters or so and the cut itself is at least thirteen centimeters long. Though, is does seem you can walk on it, with you coming all the way back here." Kagome was going to protest, pointing out that she hadn't another choice aside from getting it treated, but there was no opening. "You'll just have to take it easy for awhile. Stay around here and out of any exterminations for a week, and we'll see hows its going."

"But I just go back..." The ebony haired woman mumbled. See, it would have been better if she stay back at her real home tonight. This wouldn't have happened, and she would have been more useful in the days to come.

"Yes, and now I'm telling you to stay here. We can't risk anything happening to you." The elderly woman's eyebrows pulled together as she gave her patent a stern look. In turn, her patient flinched away. There was no arguing with Kadeda when she was like that.

--------

Kagome decided it best not to tell her mother about this incident. This thing, no matter who trivial it was in retrospect, was sure to give her mother a heart attack if she found out. She'd prefer not to worry her mother, to have her want her to never come back to this past era. It was something she failed to understand, but a feeling rested deep inside her that told her something in this time frame was waiting for her. Something was worth while here. If only she stuck around long enough, she knew she'd discover the answer eventually. Even if there wasn't too much of anything to chain her here now, she'd hang on until her feeling vanished. Whether or not she liked the place, her work or her confusing life switching, everything would be worth it in time...sometime...

This and many other things swam around in the miko's very bored mind. She'd been escorted back to her room and wrestled to pull off the outfit she wore to any of the extermination assignments. Only, now the one she'd most currently wore was useless, stained it blood and had one of the legs ripped off. It was a great chore to get the outfit on and even harder to get off, even more notably so now that she had one leg bandaged up with restricted movement. It took the remainder of her energy away to get that off and slip back in her white and green school uniform. She wore it as her signature look here. Everyone would alway be able to identify her.

All she could do now was sit around for the time being. She lay on her abnormally fluffy sleeping mat. A normal sleeping mat gave the woman horrible back problems, so used to her soft bed at home, so she layered the mat with poofy, fluffy, and extremely soft blankets from the modern time. She had the top blanket pulled up and wrapped tightly around her body and her head rested half-buried in a big pillow. She was left to rest and mull over whatever popped into her head. Not a very entertaining past time, but there was nothing else to do. Once or twice she'd wondered where Sango went and on another few times, she'd tried to picture what he looked like- the apparent number one enemy she'd yet to meet.

It was then someone barged in, disrupting and shattering whatever thoughts she had. Her head lifted up to see who it was after a the haze of her broken images cleared from her sight. It was her best friend, Sango. She'd changed back into her normal wear as well, a green, pink and purple kimono and her long hair was no longer tied up but instead fell across her shoulders.

"Its time for dinner." The yokai exterminator announced, holding up a dish with some sort of roasted meat and rice along with a pair of chopstick lying across it and a cup of water.

Kagome nodded, "Thanks." And accepted the dishes gratefully, once she sat up with her back against the wall. She left the plate in her hand and set the glass on the other side of her.

"So, how are you?" Sango asked, taking a seat next to Kagome on the empty floor.

"Oh, I don't think its anything too bad. Its hurts and everything, but Lady Kadeda made sure to use several different things to remedy it." Her expression was one that stated she'd rather not have had to deal with all the herbs and salts.

"Oh really?" Came the light response. "When are you gonna be up and working with us again?"

"She said that I'd have to wait for a week and see how it all comes together. I'm not sure if I'll be able to work then or if I'll have to wait even longer." She sighed out of frustration. "I can't go back home for any visits until its mostly healed. That way, I'm able to lie about its severity and my mother wont have a fit."

Sango 'Hummed' in understanding. She'd heard plenty of tales about Kagome's family, life, and other things of her time and knew well enough what her mother's reaction would be. "Well," she said after a moment. "I have to get back to my own room. I have yet to eat my own dinner and have a few other things to tend to."

"Alright. Thanks again." The miko smiled.

"You're welcome. See you later." Sango had picked up some of the dialect of the modern era that her friend spoke.

"Later." And with that, the woman left the room, shutting the door behind her to leave the miko in peace.

Once Sango left, Kagome contented herself with eating the meal she was so kindly delivered. She was careful in eating, taking bits of the meat and rice together and taking a sip of the cool water to wash it down. She enjoyed the meal, despite its simpleness. And soon found herself adding bits of spices provided from her mother. It was good all in all, a very human sort of food.

When she finished up her meal, she left the cup and chopsticks sitting on the plate on a small trunk beside her sleeping materials. She figured she'd take them to be cleaned later, perhaps in the morning if she had the chance, and feel back into her pool of thoughts until she fell into an early visit to dream land.

--------

The sun began to fall behind the nearest of natural structures, the jagged mountain range. The vast blue sea that was the sky was washed over in pale pastel colors. Mixes of pinks, oranges and even a few shades of purple fell over it, most of the blue hue had disappeared. And, observing this one piece of beauty that the Earth allowed once everyday, was one specific hanyou. He was watching from his bedroom window, just like earlier that day, but it seemed like he never left in the first place. There was one thing very different about him now, though. He adorned a rather fancy robe, one that stated high class of this time, and a matching hat perched upon his head so his ears were now visual secrets. He observed the sky change with a very blank expression, as if he didn't really take any interest in the setting of the bright orange orb.

The sky grew dark only moments after, a dark blue that was soon to transform into a mass of inky black with blotched twinkling spills of white or similar pale colorations. When finally it grew dark enough to satisfy him, his features transformed into a grin, showing off his abnormal, perfectly white fangs. His golden eyes narrowed and grew dark, like shades of black was spilling into the gold. He launched himself from the window, aiming to land on the ground, with such grace with that of a swan but with intentions more like that of a raven or condor. He landed on the ground with ease, not even sending him for a light jolt despite the fact that he fell from at least four stories up. Without any noticeable pause between actions of landing, he sped off across the land so he was only blur to normal eyes. Soon he reached the forested area in record timing, and not slowing what so ever even as he dodged around the trees. Not long after that, he was near a small village, and that is when he gradually slowed into a stop.

He remained in the sheltered shadows that the trees created with the light of the moon falling over the soon-to-be sleeping world. His eyes shifted frantically across the layout before him. His head rose up a little, his nose tasting the scents that lingered in the chilling air. His own stomach, his throat and every other part of his body thirsted horribly, longing for his illegal substance and ultimate source of food. He discovered a scent, to his personal pleasure, that was within the forest. What luck tonight was. He wouldn't have to infiltrate the human grouping to find a proper victim.

He turned from the edge of the forest to stalk off silently in the direction he determined the smell to waft from. Each of his movements blended with the surroundings so when pulled out into the small break in the trees, the young woman, who was just sitting with her back against the trunk of one tree, gasped softly. She hadn't expected any visitors and none as beautifully astonishing as this. The roughly twenty year old woman was captivated at the mere sight of the hanyou.

Inuyasha was deliberately slow with movements in front of the gawking target, that's all he saw this woman, just a source of food to sustain him.

"Why, hello milady." He spoke up in a gentlemanly voice, purposely layered with the addition of a seductive tone. "I'm sorry for my intrusion. It seems that you and I were meant to meet on this evening, for each of us longed to escaped the crowds of other people tonight." He took a few steps toward her to gage her reaction, his face transforming into one that egged her on in her growing longing of the man. She nodded slowly, almost shocked that he would speak so to her. She was only a peasant, pretty, but she could never see a man of his clear caliber interested in he. Though, that was exactly how it appeared.

"Y-yes. T-that must have been why I was urged to come here..." Her voice was faint, shaky. Already his presence was clouding her logic, reeling her in.

It took little work on his part to pull her all the way in. She'd stood up and he pulled so close to her that it would have been awkward for any other strangers. He lifted one of his clawed hands to bush the back of his fingers along her cheek, sending a shiver of pure desire up her spine. She pushed herself against him without thinking, reacting to his captivation flawlessly. He welcomed her, too, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head so that he was abled to whisper words into her ear that would only drag her even more into his will. He swept back the strands of her hair, moving it so that it no longer covered her neck.

After a few minutes of allowing the woman to become completely enchanted, he moved around her. She was pulled with her back against his hard chest, with his arms wrapped around her. She didn't complain, she was too far gone to have any correct thought trails. He rested his chin on her shoulder, sending another shiver through her. He pulled her hair back again, so it was completely on the other side of her face and he moved his hand to bush against the soft skin of her neck. This wasn't just to urge her longing of him, making her feel that her sudden likeness of him was normal and she couldn't fight against it, but for him to locate the most vulnerable area in her flesh. He pressed his lips delicately against her skin, his own hair falling to create a veil around him as his hat fell to the ground. His ears rested against his head, his eyes dilated with great speed. His urge to feed twisted his stomach now that he had his meal secured.

The woman let out a soft gasp of pleasure as reaction to his touch, urging him to just finish everything and stop prolonging the moment. The vampiric hanyou pulled back, his mouth roughly an inch away from the location on her neck where his lips just rested. His hand moved to hold her face in his palm and her eyes slid shut with contentment. Without her to notice, his face grew devious and venomous. This mouth parted and lips pulled back over his teeth, his breath blowing onto her warm body. It was in such a movement that it was impossible to see it coming, that his teeth lounged into her neck, breaking the thin protective layer with ease to get to the valuable treasure of a liquid. At that very same moment, his hand moved from her cheek to cover her mouth with great force. There was not chance of her to pull away, no one could ever stand a chance to hear her screams of terror...

----------------------------------------

Hello everyone! I'm Toxic Shadow. I know that we're not really supposed to have extra notes but, sorry, there was something that I had to point out about the story. So far these first chapters haven't been all that exciting. They're more like fillers to get up to the main point, to get everything moving along. The most important thing that has happened so far was the battle with the serpent-centipede yokai, while everything else was fillers and me stuffing bits of information down your throat. I believe the later chapters will be more fulfilling then what's going on so far and I'm not sure how many chapters it will take before things are where I want them to be. Thanks to all those who've read, reviewed and favored my work. I hope you all enjoy the story. Oh, and another point I wanted to add, I'm trying to keep a lot of the basic story information from the actual plot line of Inuyasha while adding an interesting, unique twist. - Toxic Shadow


End file.
